<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>even if the sky does fall (even if they take us all) by CassandraStarflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049325">even if the sky does fall (even if they take us all)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower'>CassandraStarflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EVERYONE - Freeform, Episode: s02e01 Right Back Where We Started, Gen, Hazel is conspicuous in his absence, a little what-if, from five speculating on the timeline, that's the major character death, the whole family is going to die, this is definitely not sad, you may get a headache, you won't cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hazel didn’t make it to 1963?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Hargreeves Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>even if the sky does fall (even if they take us all)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This just popped into my head this morning right after I woke up and I decided to write it. It is absolutely terrible, but here it is in all its unedited, awful glory.<br/>Title from Die For You by Starset. I very much recommend listening to it. It's a great Umbrella Academy song. (A lot of Starset is, like Monster or Bringing it Down.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets were filled with rubble and his siblings were fighting Soviet soldiers. </p>
<p>Five didn’t understand what had gone wrong. So, so wrong. </p>
<p>“Five! Where the hell have you been?” Diego demanded from his spot next to a wrecked police car and several dead bodies. Five sprinted over to his brother, forgoing any comments about how he had <em> literally just gotten here, what the fuck did you guys </em> <b> <em>do </em> </b> <em>to the god damn timeline <strong>how</strong></em></p>
<p>There were nukes flying through the air, and Five had no idea how to stop them. The seven of them, even Ben, clustered together, staring at the nukes. </p>
<p>“Five?” Luther asked. “Could you get us out of here?” </p>
<p>Five concentrated, and… nothing. Not even a spark. He shook his head. “I just got here. I’m still drained from last time.” he admitted. </p>
<p>Klaus sighed. “So this is it, huh?” He reached for his dog tags, watching the nukes rise. </p>
<p>Five breathed in. He couldn’t believe this was it. All his hard work and now it was the end. </p>
<p>… maybe the timeline would correct itself. Maybe if he and his siblings ceased to exist, this apocalypse wouldn’t happen, and then they would exist again. Maybe the Commission would fix this, it wasn’t <em> supposed </em>to happen, maybe… maybe, maybe, maybe. </p>
<p>They were going to die. </p>
<p>Allison wrapped an arm around Five’s shoulders, put her other arm around Vanya. Klaus took Five’s hand; Five let him. They were going to die. </p>
<p>Luther, Diego, and Ben worked themselves into the family chain, all seven of them holding onto each other tightly. </p>
<p>The nukes hit. </p>
<p>Five had always wondered what it must have been like to burn up in the apocalypse, the 2019 one. </p>
<p>He supposed this must be it. </p>
<p>The flames enveloped them and the world ended in fire and death. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, in a tidy office in the 1950s, several case managers started screaming as the timeline went up in smoke. </p>
<p>What a disaster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is very short, but I wrote it in roughly half an hour and didn’t edit it, so…<br/>I also gave myself a headache with the little paradox bit in the middle.<br/>To anyone reading any of my other fics… I’m so sorry. I will try to update them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>